Getting to Know You
by canadawitch
Summary: Harry Potter returns to Hogwarts to complete his eighth year. Little does he know, they won't be staying in their original houses, but instead will have to share dorms with new people. By chance, he gets put with his crush. The catch? Their relationship hasn't been the best since the beginning. Will that change this year?
1. Arriving at Hogwarts

*Note: I do not own any of these characters*

Harry looked out the window of the train, anticipating his return to Hogwarts for his eighth year. Ron and Hermione sat across from him, holding hands and whispering in each others ears and giggling. Luna and Neville shared a row with him, but he didn't seem to notice. He was wondering if a certain blonde haired boy would be returning as well.

"Harry?" asked Luna, "What's on your mind? You've been staring out the window motionless the entire trip." Harry jolted awake from his daydreaming.

"O-oh, was I?" he asked, as a blush crept up his neck. Ron chuckled and looked over.

"Yeah mate, you've been distracted the whole time. You don't happen to be thinking about someone special _do you_?" he joked. Harry let out a nervous laugh.

"Uh, huh-ha, u-um, no way!" he cried defensively.

"Oooohh who is it Harry?" Neville asked slyly.

"I told you, it's no one! There's no one on my mind! Can we just _get there_ already?!" he spat out. Hermione eyed him.

"Well you don't have to get so defensive Harry, they were just trying to get a rise out of you. Besides, Cho left, you broke up with Ginny, and there's no other girl I can think of that you'd possibly be interested in who isn't already dating someone." she explained

Harry sighed. "That's because it's not only _girls_ I'm interested in." he thought to himself. Suddenly, the train came to a halt. The abrupt stop startled the group, as they realized they had finally arrived at Hogwarts.

After the pack of eighth year students grabbed all their trunks and made their way into the Great Hall and sat down, Professor McGonagall, the new Head Mistress, strode up to the podium.

"Welcome back students. It's lovely to see all of your faces one more time; although I don't see all of you. This year, the living arrangements will be different. Since there are no extra rooms in your old houses, you will stay in dorms with one common area and five bedrooms, each with their own bathroom." she explained.

"What?! We don't even get to stay in our houses?!" Ron whispered angrily.

"Shhhh, I'm sure we'll be with other Gryffindors, just in a different dorm." Hermione reassured him softly.

"Since some students did not return, you will not be staying with your housemates exclusively, and will be mixed amongst yourselves." McGonagall continued.

"What?!" Ron spat, this time out loud.

"That's right Mr. Weasley, you will have to learn to be versatile this time I'm afraid." she quipped back. A whisper broke out between the students as they all discussed the new arrangements. McGonagall raised her hand, demanding silence. "We have made the lists already and I will call out the dorm number, students who will be staying there, and students who will be sharing a room."

Harry silently wished he would at least get in the same dorm as his crush. That way he could see him more often, even though they didn't have the most cooperative history.

"Dorm number one!" McGonagall started, "Parvati Patel, and Lavender Brown in room one. Susan Bones and Hannah Abbott in room two. _Padma Patel and Trevor Boot in room three..."_

Hermione scooted over closer to Harry as McGonagall droned on.

"At least they're putting everyone together no matter what gender. That means you might get to share a room with _You-Know-Who_ " she smirked and nudged an elbow into his side.

" _Hermione_!" Harry blushed, "Keep your voice down before someone hears you!" She was the only one he trusted enough to tell about his bisexuality and who he liked. McGonagall cleared her throat.

"Dorm number five!" she continued, "Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood in room one" The group started to get anxious, hoping they'd all be put together. "Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley in room two. Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson to room three. Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan to room four." Everyone held their breath in suspense, trusting Harry to be in their dorm. "And in room five, Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy" she ended.

Everyone gasped. Harry sat there in shock as his friends starting talking to him all at once about how he was put with his arch-nemesis. Harry didn't hear anyone. He sat glued to the spot, staring at Draco, who's eyes bore into his. He couldn't believe his luck. He was put together with Draco Malfoy. The boy he'd liked since first year.

*End of Chapter One*

So this was my first time writing fanfiction and I'd love to hear feedback. Next chapter, everyone moves in and Harry and Draco encounter a problem.


	2. Settling In

*Note: I do not own any of these characters*

 _Authors note: Hello, sorry the first chapter wasn't too long. I was just trying to get the ball rolling and yeah ill try to make this one longer. Please message me or leave reviews if theres anything I should improve or add to the story. It's a work in progress and I've never written before so yay :) Thanks xoxo_

As everyone started to leave the Great Hall, Harry couldn't find it in him to stand up. His legs had stopped working the moment he heard he'd be sharing a room with Draco Malfoy. Finally, Hermione grabbed his arm and hauled him up, and towards their new dorms.

On the other side of the room, Draco didn't know what to think. Blaise and Pansy were celebrating that they were in the same room together, since they had started dating in the summer and were head-over-heels for each other already.

"Hey, Draco! Isn't this gonna be exciting mate?! Me and Pansy get to share a room! Hey, Draco? What's wrong?" Blaise questioned.

"I-I, I-I'm sh-sharing a room with _H-ha-harry?"_ he stuttered. Blaise's face fell.

"Oh, right mate I-I forgot about that." Blaise took a deep breath. He knew he was the only one who knew about Draco's sexuality, and he wasn't sure if he should talk about it right in front of Pansy. "Look," he whispered, "Ill get Pans to take some of our stuff to the dorm and we can talk about it while she's gone alright?" he stated.

"Sure, Blaise." Draco answered, emotionless. He watched Blaise go over to Pansy and start talking to her. He was absolutely confused on how he should feel. One part of him was excited that he got to be with Harry, he'd secretly liked him for a while now, but was only able to admit it in the past year. He hoped at least Harry would be willing to be _civil_ , it would break his heart if they fought all the time again. Blaise walked back over to Draco and sat down across from him.

"So, I thought you'd be excited about this. You do still like him right?" Blaise asked. Draco closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Yes, Blaise I do, and that's what upsets me. If my own _father_ didn't accept me being, y'know, _gay and all_ , how do I expect the rest of Hogwarts to react? Even if he did like me and we dated?!" Draco cried out. Blaise reached across and put a comforting hand on Draco's shoulder.

"I know, well, maybe at least suggest the idea of you two being _friends_. I'd start there." he offered. "Now come on, we'd better get to the dorms and start unpacking if we want to have time for dinner." Blaise got up from the table and grabbed the rest of his things, waiting for Draco to follow suit.

"You're right, I'm being a bloody tosser over it. Let's go." he agreed as he gathered his items and walked after Blaise to the dorms.

The group walked down the hall, following McGonagall towards their new dorms.

"Here they are," she stated, "rooms one to five are over here and the rest are down this hallway, if you could just follow me" and she lead the rest of the students off.

"Well here it is, can someone unlock it? My hands are full." Dean Thomas asked behind a mountain of books, robes and other personal items.

"Step aside I'll do it." Hermione pushed past. "Alohomora!" she exclaimed, as the door unlocked and opened.

They stepped into the dorms and gasped. Their new home was even more breathtaking then their own houses. First they walked down a long hallway lined with doors numbered 1-5, where each pair of students had their own bedroom and bathroom. At the end of the hallway was a large circular room, with everything any house could ever need. It was decorated in all four colours for each house; Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. There were book shelves so tall they had rolling ladders attached to them to access all the books. Study tables, couches, a potions area, and a large mantel with a blazing warm fire beneath it. Above the fireplace hung the school crest. It had each of the houses represented with their animal and read ' _Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus'._

"This is absolutely breathtaking." whispered Luna.

"It has something for each house" agreed Seamus.

"Well I think we should each unpack in our dorms and get settled in before we explore a little bit." offered Hermione. The group nodded and slowly made their way towards their rooms, still in a trance-like state, in shock of their new dorm common room.

Harry pushed open the door numbered 5, and gasped in confusion. There was only _one large bed._ Everything else in the room was perfect; large desks on either side of the room for work, dressers on each side of the bed, interchangeable house crests, a window on one side looking over the Quidditch pitch, and a large bathroom off to the other side. Harry dropped his things on the bed, and ran out into the hallway.

"Guys? Hermione? Ron? Are your rooms like this too?" he asked frantically. Hermione's answer came muffled from the other room.

"What's wrong Harry, all the rooms are the same." she explained as she walked into his room, "Desks, dressers, bathroom, and one huge _\- oh_." she said as the realization dawned on her. " _Oh, oh no._ All the rest of the pairs are couples I never thought about that. What're you going to do?"

"How am I supposed to know Hermione!" he cried, "You're the one always coming up with solutions!"

"What's going on in here?" Draco asked as he came up from behind them. "Can the two of you please calm dow- wait a second? Did you do this Potter? How come there's only one bed?!" he spat.

"Oh Malfoy, what? You think this was me?" Harry retorted.

"Boys, will the two of you take a breath!" Hermione snapped. "We'll get this figured out, and in the mean-time I guess you'll just have to learn to become friends." she said quipped, turning swiftly and leaving the room.

The two boys looked at each other and sighed. This was going to be more difficult than they had expected.

*End of Chapter two*

WOWOWOW I had fun writing that one, soon theres gonna be more sexual tension and fluff and ya omg remember to leave a review or message me :)


	3. Sharing a Dorm

*Note: I do not own any of these characters*

 _Authors note: Wow omg I can't believe it's actually being read. Please leave reviews so I can know how I'm doing and if y'all like it or not? This one was a bit harder to write and it took long so just bear with me and let me know how I'm doing xoxo_

Harry and Draco sat on either side of the bed, backs to each other. They hadn't spoken in twenty minutes and had each been thinking how to handle the situation. They'd couldn't get their minds off of it all throughout dinner, and anticipated having to go back. Finally, Harry broke the silence.

"I'll just sleep in the common area on one of the couches until we can get this figured out, okay?" he suggested, even though he'd rather be sharing a bed with Draco.

"Uh, sure. Yeah sounds good." Draco answered. He'd wished Harry hadn't thought of that, and would just sleep there instead.

Harry sighed and grabbed his pajama bottoms, toothbrush, and pillow, and blanket, and went into the bathroom to change and get ready for bed. Draco slowly kept unpacking his final things.

Harry undressed and climbed into his red plaid bottoms with a the Gryffindor crest on the hip, tossed his pants and shirt in the laundry hamper, took his pillow, and blanket and walked out of the bathroom. Draco froze as Harry opened the bathroom door. He was standing there shirtless looking around for his wand. He'd never realized how fit and tanned Harry was.

"Okay," Harry said, Draco realized Harry was staring right at him and he blushed. "Goodnight, I guess." Harry sighed. Draco felt bad he was making Harry sleep on the couch, but felt it would be even more awkward if he slept in the bed. Harry started making his way out the door.

"Night, Potter, _you bloody prat_." Draco spat, putting on his cold personality. Harry stopped in his tracks and felt his heart drop into his stomach. He thought finally he and Draco could at least be friends, but hearing Draco's bitter tone made him lose all hope.

He moped his way to the common area, picked the couch closest to the fire, and settled down. He pulled the long red blanket he's had since he was a baby, over his body. The exact same one he had received from his parents the night they were murdered. Just as Harry closed his eyes and had started to fall asleep, he heard the main door open. His eyes snapped open as he sat up. Professor McGonagall strode into the room and shot a quizzical look at Harry.

" _Mister Potter,_ what are you doing out of your dorm at this hour?!" she demanded.

"Uh, well, you see Professor, Malfoy and I only have one bed, and that works for the others- because they're all couples- but Malfoy and I aren't even good friends and-"

"We have assigned dorms for a reason, Mister Potter. We have two dementors assigned to each dorm common room to make sure all is well for you eighth years. I'm sure you would prefer to share a bed with Mister Malfoy over sharing one with dementors, correct?" she said, cutting him off.

"Of course Professor, I didn't know there were going to be dementors." Harry answered.

"Well, if you were sleeping in your assigned dorm, you wouldn't have needed to know."

"Headmistress, could Malfoy and I have two beds please?" he asked.

"Yes of course, we had made that arrangement when we assigned you two to a room, but I guess something went wrong. It will be at least two weeks until we can get this sorted out though, so you will have to have some patience." she explained. Harry sighed, half of him had hoped that they would be stuck with one bed for the rest of the year, but the other hoped it could've been sorted out tonight. He wasn't sure if he could handle more dissapointment as far as being friends with Malfoy went.

McGonagall lead Harry back towards dorm number 5. She knocked on the door, so Draco could answer it, instead of being startled awake when the came in. Draco opened the door, confused as to why the Headmistress was knocking at his door holding Harry Potter this late. "I will be locking you in for tonight and telling only Miss Granger the password to ensure you do not try something like this again. Do you understand?" she asked.

"Yes Headmistress." the boys answered simultaneously.

"Good, now I'm going to speak with Miss Granger. I expect to see you at breakfast tomorrow. There will be a meeting for the eighth year students after we have finished eating. Now goodnight." McGonagall finished and strode out of the room, putting a locking charm on it behind her.

"You fuckin' wanker, what'd you do to get us locked in here?!" Draco interrogated.

"Nothing! I swear!" Harry answered, a defensive tone in his voice. "She just said something about dementors and told me we had assigned dorms for a reason."

"Dementors? Are you sure you heard right Potter?" Draco answered.

"Yes, Malfoy. Can we at least get to sleep? It's late and it's been a long day." Harry pleaded.

"I'm not sharing a bed with you!" Draco grabbed Harry's arm before he could reach the bed. "One of us could sleep on the floor." he offered.

"If anyone's sleeping on the floor, it's going to be you Malfoy. I already offered to sleep on one of the couches, and that didn't work out, so it's your turn." Harry retorted.

"There's no way I'm sleeping on the floor." Draco protested.

"Well then we'll just have to suck it up and sleep in the same bed." Harry said.

"Fine." Draco said begrudgingly. The two climbed into bed, crawling as far away from each other as they could get, and fell asleep.

*END OF CHAPTER 3*

Yay okay this one took longer but I hope you liked it, leave reviews and messages, ive also turned on anon reviews so idk if that works but anyways :)))


	4. Study Date

*Note: I do not own any of these characters I'm pretty sure everyone already knows that*

The next morning, Harry woke up with and unfamiliar leg intertwined with his. He opened his eyes, confused before the realization dawned on him. Draco. He panicked, not wanting to wake him up, and tried to shift away, but they were both caught in sheets and he couldn't move. Draco's eyed snapped open at the sudden loss of heat and shift in the bed.

"Potter what the bloody hell are you doing?!" he cried.

"Well our legs- and I didn't want to wake you- and-",

"Goodmorning Harry, Draco-ohH!" Hermione blushed, she had opened the door to find both boys wrapped together in the bed sheets, and neither had their shirt on. "I-I'm s-sorry if I in-interrupted something. I'll j-just go now. Sorry. _Sorry..._ " Hermione muttered in shock as she left the room closing the door behind her.

Both boys blushed as Harry tried to call after Hermione.

"It's no use Potter, no matter what you say she's going to think what she's going to think." Draco said exsaperated- and still flushed- and flopped back on to the bed. Harry sighed.

"Well at least lets try to get out of this mess." Harry said. It took them a total of ten minutes to untangle, since neither of them were in a rush to separate. They got dressed and left their room, and realized all their dorm-mates were staring at them. They pushed past and made their way to the Great Hall for breakfast.

Harry was glad to be back at his real home. There was just enough room at the Gryffindor table for the eighths years to sit at their old together to enjoy meals together again. As soon as they sat down, Ron started grabbing anything he could get his hands on. Soon he had two plates full and was starting to devour everything in front of him.

"Ronald, really?!" Hermione scolded her boyfriend. "Can't you slow down at least a bit, you're going to choke!"

"Mmm sorry 'Mione. Just missed the food. Want some?" he asked. Hermione eyed the cinnamon rolls and agreed, sliding closer to Ron.

The students all finished their meals and the 1-7th year students slowly cleared out to get to their first class of the day. McGonagall stood at the front of the room.

"Thank you eighth years for remembering to stay for the meeting after breakfast. I would like to briefly go over class schedules and how the first week will look. Since this week we will be helping the first years get settled in, we do not have anything planned for you yet. You may go wherever you please within school boundaries. Hogsmeade, and classes that are in session are banned. You will receive a severe detention if you disobey. I suggest you use this week to get to know your dorm-mates better, if you don't already." she cast a look towards Harry, and then to Draco. "You may be dismissed."

Harry had hope in his chest, maybe this could be the week he and Draco could become friends. He smiled at the thought as he walked back towards the dorm.

Over the week, the group explored their dorm, walked through Hogwarts, played a friendly game of Quidditch, and grew to be closer friends with each other.

Harry and Draco still detested sleeping in the same bed, or rather, detested the thought of each other hating one another. It tore Harry apart, getting to sleep next to the person he'd admired for years. But only sleep, nothing else. When he fell asleep at night, his dreams were filled with Draco. Him and Draco, cuddling, holding hands, going on dates together to Hogsmeade, kissing. He blushed when he woke up and remembered his dreams. He took walks everyday to try and get his mind off of it. He liked it.

Draco, on the other hand didn't. He longed to see Harry more often, wanted to be friends with him; but in his mind, Harry would never want to forgive him, let alone date him, after all he'd done to him all these years. What Harry didn't know was that Draco did these mean tricks and teased him because he liked the attention, he liked Harry noticing him, even if it wasn't a friendly engagement.

"Hey, Draco?", Draco jumped at the sudden voice and door opening. "I was wondering if you wanted to go to the library and brush up on some Astronomy and History of Magic before our first week back. I feel like I forgot so many things during the break." said Blaise. Draco pondered the thought for a bit.

"Sure mate, doesn't sound half bad." he shrugged and started putting his books into his bag.

"What doesn't sound half bad?" a voice asked from outside the door.

"Oh hey Harry. Draco and I were just heading to the library to do some studying. Care to join?" Blaise asked. Draco shot him a look, shaking his head discreetly.

"Uh, sure. I guess. I mean i-if you guys are headed there anyways, why not go." Harry rambled.

"Great! We can all study together, in the library. The three of us. Me, you, and Draco." Blaise said while looking directly at Draco and giving him a huge grin.

"Yeah, uh- great." Draco blushed and mumbled. The three boys made their way to the library, picked out a table and laid out their things.

"Okay so, I brought some blank star sheets that we can try and fill out by memory." Blaise handed them to Harry and Draco. After working on Astrology some more, they moved onto History of Magic. Just a few minutes into skimming over notes about one of the million goblin rebellions, Pansy came running in.

"Blaise! I need you right now!" she panted.

"What? Pansy? I'm studying right now. What do you need?" he asked frantically. Pansy leaned over and whispered something into his year. He shot right up.

"Oh- uh sorry guys I'll be right- uh back. Just- um, keep studying?" he said. Pansy grabbed his hand and they ran out of the library and into the halls. Draco had a smug look on his face and chuckled.

"What?" asked Harry.

"You do know what all that was about, right?" Draco answered, giving Harry a weird look. "They're going off to shag, Potter. How can you be so daft." he shook his head and continued reading. Harry blushed and looked away.

"Um- right, obviously." he muttered.

"Are you always this anxious Potter?" Draco sneered, "It doesn't seem likely that The Boy Who Lived blushed all the time." This only caused Harry to blush more. Draco continued, "Are you always like this, or only for me, _Potter._ " he purred. "It must get _lonely,_ I bet. I can help with that, _Potter._ "

"Draco, stop." Harry whispered, voice trembling.

"Did you just call me-"

"I said stop already." he insisted, blushing profusely. "I have to go." he mumbled. Harry collected his things and ran out, dropping a paper behind him.

Draco felt a pang in his chest as he picked it up. It was a love poem.

*End of Chapter Four*

Lmao okay sorry if you hate the ending or this chapter in general its not my best but anyways leave a review :)


	5. Truth or Dare

*Note: I dont own any of these characters etc etc*

Harry and Draco couldn't wait for the first week of school to start. They both had nothing to do over the weekend, and things had grow extremely awkward between the two of them, especially sleeping in the same bed. They barely spoke to each other and never made eye contact and tension grew between them. Monday morning after breakfast, the eighth years finally received their schedules. Since the group of students was so small, and McGonagall had to find a way how to fit them in between other years classes, all the eighth years had classes together. Harry missed his classes and was glad to be back at Hogwarts. He missed Hermione helping him, he missed falling asleep listening to Professor Binns, he even missed potions class, his worst subject.

"Harry, if you're so glad to be back, why aren't you making more of an effort." Hermione repeated for the hundreth time that week.

"I miss you helping me!" he laughed as the two of them walked through the halls. "Hey 'Mione, since we don't have any more classes why don't we walk outside a bit." Harry suggested.

"Sure, it's a beautiful day out and I could use some time away from Ron. Don't get me wrong I love him, I do, but he can be slightly... 'clingy'" she joked. Harry and Hermione walked around the lake, talking. Eventually they landed on the subject of Draco.

"So," Hermione started, "how's everything going with Draco? Are you two getting along?" she asked. Harry sighed.

"Well, last week in the library, he started- uh- _saying things,_ and I started blushing a lot and asked him to stop- and now things are so awkward between us. I hate it Hermione." he whined.

"Oh Harry, I know how much this bothers you. Why don't you try talking to him?"

"No, never- not in a million years- I wouldn't know what to say."

"Look at it this way Harry, he probably feels the same way- about the awkwardness- I'd start by saying that you know he hates it too and how it doesn't have to be this way." she explained.

"Yeah, I guess so." he replied halfheartedly. "I just wish I was nicer to him in the beginning. God, I don't even know if he's into blokes, and if he is, how does he know I am? I mean Ron doesn't even know!" he cried.

"Harry, you know you don't have to tell anyone unless you want to. These are your friends, they won't be anything less than supportive and if they aren't, you don't deserve them." Hermione said gently.

"You're right, I'll tell Ron tonight and maybe Dean and Thomas- they'd obviously understand." he chuckled. "I think Luna already knows, she's good at guessing things like that. God, and Neville is one of the nicest people I know. Why was I ever worried about this?" Harry said.

"It is stressful, but if you feel comfortable, then go ahead. Remember, I'm right here for support."

"Hermione you're the best." Harry exclaimed as he turned to hug her.

"Thanks, Harry. You are too."

 _llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll_

Harry took a deep breath and knocked on room two, Ron and Hermione's room. Hermione decided to stay in the dorm common area, while Harry talked to Ron.

"Hey mate, what's up?" Ron opened the door and smiled. Harry smiled back nervously.

"Uh- can I come in? There's something I need to tell you." he said sheepishly.

"Oh, okay. Is everything all right? Is your scar hurting again?" Ron asked frantically while he closed the door. Harry sat down on the unmade bed.

"No, nothing like that-"

"Then what's wrong?" Ron interrupted. Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"I like blokes." he kept his eyes shut, waiting.

"You're gay?" Ron asked.

"No, not exactly," Harry opened his eyes but looked at the floor, "I mean I like girls too, but..."

"God, okay- uhm, well I mean okay. I didn't expect this, but it's not like I'm mad or anything. I'm your best friend Harry, I'm here no matter what, okay?" Ron sat down next to him and put a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Really?" Harry looked up. "You're not angry or anything?"

"No, 'course not." A small smile broke out on Harry's face.

"Oh God, I was so nervous." Harry laughed, letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding in. "Don't know why I didn't tell you earlier."

"Does anyone else know?" Ron asked.

"Hermione, and that's all. Except, I think Luna does even though I didn't tell her."

"Well she did guess Seamus and Dean going out. Hey, you could tell them. I know they'd be happy about it." he suggested.

"Yeah, that's what I was saying to 'Mione. If you don't mind, I think I'll tell them now. While I'm feeling brave and all y'know."

"Okay, 'course mate. Good luck." Harry walked to room number four, Dean and Seamus' room. He pushed open the door without thinking, to find the two boys in a heated embrace.

"Oh gosh- I'm so sorry, I'll go!" he blushed and apologized. The couple looked up and jumped apart.

"N-no Harry, come on in. U-uh wh-what's up?" Seamus asked.

"There's something I want to tell you guys. U-um, I mean okay, I like girls and all, but I like blokes too - and y'know- you weren't going to be judgemental or anything- o-obviously, and u-"

"Harry, slow down it's okay!" Dean jumped off the bed and gave him a hug.

"We're really happy for you mate." Seamus added.

"What?!" a voice came from the hallway. Harry spun around and his heart dropped, he had forgotten to close the door. Neville ran into the room. "So you're bisexual?" he asked. Harry stood there, red faced.

"U-uh yeah-"

"Luna you were right! Come here!" he yelled. Luna ran into the room.

"Oh congratulations Harry. I was wondering when you were going to tell everyone." she said softly.

"Well, I guess our whole dorm knows now." Harry joked.

"Except for Draco, Blaise and Pansy. They're talking to Professor Slughorn." Dean added. A small wave of relief washed over Harry. He didn't want Draco to despise him even more.

 _llllllllllllllllllllllllllllll_

"Guys, it's Friday night and we've survived a week back to school. Can we please have a party?" Blaise begged. "We're of age, we can drink, and we can invite a few other people too. Come on it'll be fun."

"I agree with Blaise, for once." Ron added. "We should have a little fun."

"Okay, fine. But where are we going to get alcohol anyways?" Seamus asked.

"Wait here." Dean said, running off to their room. He came back holding a huge bottle of Firewhiskey. "I snuck this off in case something like this happened. Y'know for emergencies." he explained.

" _God I love you so much_." Seamus said as he kissed him quickly.

In a few hours, everyone was starting to get tipsy. People started to clear out, all that was left was the 10 of them.

"Guys, let's play truth 'r dare." Neville slurred.

"No! That game's for children." Blaise protested.

"Oh come on let loose a little." he answered. Soon enough, Neville had convinced everyone, and they were all sitting around the fire.

"Okay, rules are: everytime you don't want to do something, you have to drink as much Firewhiskey as you can." Nevile explained. The group groaned.

"Ugh Neville, really? That's nasty." Harry said.

"Exactly, then you'll _have_ to answer." Neville answered. "Okay I'll ask first...Hermione, truth or dare?" Hermione gasped at the mention of her name.

"O-okay, truth." she decided. Neville snickered.

"Have you and Ron had sex?"

 _"Neville!_ " Ron cried.

"Ron, it's fine and yes we have." Hermione muttered.

" _Oooooohh really?_ " Blaise asked.

"Okay that's enough. Dean, truth or dare?"

"Dare." he answered.

"I dare you to take off one piece of clothing." she said.

"I'm gay! And I have a boyfriend!" he protested. Hermione pointed to the Firewhiskey. "Okay, fine." he agreed, pulling off his shirt.

"Draco, truth or dare." Dean asked.

"Truth."

"Fine, uhm- are you a virgin?" he smirked. Draco blushed.

"Yes." he mumbled.

"What? I can't hear you." Dean said.

"Yes. Alright?" he said, louder. "Harry, truth or dare."

"T-truth."

"I see the Gryffindor isn't feeling too brave, okay. Do you fancy anyone in this room?" he asked slyly.

"U-uh, yeah." he answered.

"Who?!" Ron asked.

"Hey, you already got one question." Harry protested. "Seamus, truth or dare?"

"Uhm, dare I guess."

"I dare you to kiss one other person in this room." Harry said. Seamus crawled across the floor to Luna and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Easy, she knows it means nothing. Now, Harry, truth or dare?". Harry groaned.

"Really? Me again mate? Truth."

"Who do you like? he said immediately. "Is it _Draco_?" he smirked. Harry blushed bright red and turned his face away.

"Oooooh _it is i_ sn't it?" Seamus pried.

" _Harry?_ " Pansy snivelled.

"Stop it." Harry said softly.

"Mate, is it Draco?" Ron asked.

"Guys, stop it come on." Hermione intervened.

"He has to answer!" Seamus said. By this point Harry was as red as ever. He felt so hot everywhere. Tears of embarrassment started filling his eyes.

"S-stop it." his voice shook as he stood up and ran to his room, slamming the door shut. Everyone turned to look at Draco.

"Um, maybe we should all go to bed now." Pansy suggested. The group nodded in agreement and dispursed into their rooms. Draco walked slowly, in disbelief.

"Harry really likes me?" he thought to himself as he opened the door slowly, to see Harry facedown crying on their bed. He didn't want to overstep any boundaries so he just crawled into bed beside him and put a comforting hand on Harry's back. They eventually fell asleep, closer together than any other night.


	6. The New Beds

* I dont own any characters etc etc *

Harry's eye opened slowly, heavy with sleep as the events from the night before came rushing back to him. His mind flooded with images of drinking, dancing, singing, laughing, and playing games. Playing Truth or Dare. _Truth or Dare._ Harry felt his heart drop into his stomach as he remembered what had happened, the embarrassment, the tears, heartache, and anger. He rolled over in bed to see Draco, the light from the window perfectly hitting his face, illuminating his golden hair. He looked so peaceful. Harry wondered what his thoughts were, and for a quick second contemplated using Legilimency but decided against. It was finally Saturday, he thought to himself. Just as he started closing his eyes again, he jerked awake, remembering today was the day the new beds came. Harry felt upset, but at the same time relieved to not have to force Draco to sleep next to him after his "confession". Harry heard Draco stir as he started to wake up. He jumped out of bed hastily and ran into the washroom, not ready to face Draco yet. He paced around the small bathroom, the cold tiles nipping at his feet. Harry looked up at the small clock on the wall and read the time, 10:55. He raced out of the bathroom, startling Draco as he threw clothes on and searched for his wand.

"What in the bloody hell are you doing Potter?" Draco spat.

"It's Saturday, McGonagall is coming in 5 minutes." Harry replied out of breath.

"Shit!" Draco jumped up and joined Harry, frantically getting ready and trying to compose himself. As Harry was tidying up their room, he saw Draco run into the bathroom to slick back his hair in his usual style.

"Potter where's my hair gel?!" Draco barked, rummaging through the cupboards.

"Hell, how would I know Malfoy?" Harry yelled back. Both boys froze as they heard a knock on the door. "Uh-uhm, c-come in!" Harry answered. Professor McGonagall opened the door and stepped inside.

"Hello boys, I'm guessing you've remembered the new bedding arrangement will be made today, yes?" she asked.

"Yes Professor." Harry replied.

"So, would you still like those two beds?" she demanded.

"Uh, ye-"

"No Professor, that's fine. The one bed is perfect." Draco interrupted. Harry shot a quizzical look at Draco, confused as to why he said no.

"Alright then, I'll tell Filch to put them into storage." she said. "Have a nice day boys." McGonagall smiled and left the room, closing the door behind her. Harry was at a loss for words. What did this mean? Was Draco being polite? Or did he _like Harry back?_ He stayed rooted at the spot, a million questions racing through his mind.

"W-what was t-that?" Harry managed to get out.

"What was what?" Draco replied as he casually made the bed.

"Y-you asked for o-one bed." Harry stated, still in shock.

"Yes Potter, I know what I said." he continued pulling the duvet up, and gathering the cushions.

"Well... _why_?" Harry asked.

"God, Harry you can be so daft." Draco said under his breath. He turned around to face him. Draco pinched the bridge of his nose, "I like you too." he mumbled.

"What?" Harry asked, "I can't hear you, speak up."

"I.. like you." Draco spitted out through gritted teeth.

"Malfoy, really I can't-"

"I like you Harry! Okay?! I have for a year now! I like sleeping with you and waking up next to you!"

"Y-you.. like me?" Harry whispered.

"Yes I do, and I'm sorry if I misinterpreted last night if-"

"Malfoy."

"You don't feel the same way I can-"

"Malfoy!"

"Call McGonagall and we can get different-"

"Draco for Gods sake!" Harry yelled in frustration. Draco looked up sheepishly. "I-I like you, alot." Harry said, sitting down on the bed. "I have for a long time now." he continued. "When-when did this happen?" Draco sat beside him and looked down at his feet.

"Uh-uhm, l-last year." he muttered. Emotions pumping through Harry, confusion, happiness, love, utter joy. His heart swelled up and he reached over and took Draco's face in his hand, turning it towards him.

"Hey," Harry said softly, "it's okay." Draco looked into Harry's bright green eyes, finding reassurance and peace. He leaned forward slightly, feeling the sudden urge to kiss him. Harry looked down at Draco's full pink lips as he leaned in, closing the distance. The instant their lips met it felt amazing. Not like fireworks, but a slow warmth down in his stomach, crawling up. Harry had never experienced a kiss quite like this. He'd kissed Ginny, Cho, and a few other girls but none of them gave him the feeling Draco did. The kiss grew deeper, Harry's tongue asking for permission, and meeting with Draco's as his lips parted ever so slightly. Their tongues fought for dominance and Harry finally gave in, letting Draco explore his mouth.

Draco couldn't believe this was happening. Harry tasted like warm apple pie, and cinnamon. The kiss continued to deepen, but was sensual and loving. Draco felt Harry's hands creep behind his neck and into his hair. He wrapped his arms around Harry, relaxing into his embrace. Harry took over, slowly lying Draco down on the bed beneath him, the kiss growing hungrier. He felt something starting to grow in his stomach and he ran his hands through Draco's hair, never breaking the kiss. They were in their own perfect world until someone knocked at the door. The boys sprang apart sitting up on the bed.

"Harry, Draco, we're going to have a picnic outside. Care to join?" Luna asked gently.

"Uh yeah Luna, we'll be there in a moment, yeah?" Harry answered, smiling nervously.

"Okay Harry." Luna smiled, and closed the door, but not before noticing their red, puffy lips, flushed expressions and messy sheets.

*Authors Note*

Wowie its been a while. Lmao I forgot about this im so sorry hopefully this chapter made up for it? Idk ive never written stuff like this please leave comments or pm me :)


	7. Malfoy's Aren't Gay

(I dont own any of these characters etc)

 _Hey so this chapter will have a lot of fluff, some angst and bullying just a heads up. Might bring in an original character or two later but it'll be a background character. Need some help writing smut so if you wanna help with that leave a comment or private message me! Thanks and I hope you enjoy._

Harry and Draco followed Luna outside to the picnic.

"Everyone is there. We have brooms for Quidditch, and Wizard Chess too! Oh, Hermione and Ron are playing against each other right now and _everyone's_ placing bets on who is going to win, since Hermione is so brilliant and Ron is fantastic when it comes to Wizard Chess." Luna explained as they walked outside. Warm sun hit Harry's face and he took a deep breath. The air had a hint of summer still lingering in it. They walked up to the large blanket with their friends laid out, they looked at the brooms, various treats and drinks, and Ron and Hermione in a heated game of Wizard Chess.

"Queen to F3!" Ron shouted, too concentrated on the game to notice Harrys arrival.

"Knight to D2!" Hermione countered. Hermione's knight drew it's long sword and proceeded to stab Ron's king dramatically in the chest. "Yes! Oh Ronald I _knew_ I would beat you this time! _I told you I'm a quick learner_." she quipped.

"Oh hush you." Ron said leaning over the chess board to place a chaste kiss on Hermione's lips. Draco cleared his throat uncomfortably.

"Oh Draco! Harry! You made it." Hermione stuttered, blushing from the public display.

"Want a butterbeer Harry?" Ron asked grabbing one from a basket.

"Sure. Thanks Ron." he smiled as he took the drink from his friends hand. Suddenly remembering Draco was there and feeling so rude for not offering him one, he turned to face him. "Uh, D-Malfoy, you want one too?" A small smile pulled at Draco's lips, he appreciated Harry thinking about him.

"Y-yeah thanks." Draco replied.

After multiple games of Quidditch, three-legged races, and chess, the group sat in what slightly roughly resembled a circle all cuddled together. All except Harry and Draco. Luna was lying against Neville while sitting in between his legs, Ron and Hermione were cuddled together sitting against the tree, Dean was lying on the ground, his head on Seamus' lap. Even Blaise and Pansy were holding hands and stealing kisses. Harry longed to claim Draco as his. To show him off. His hand snuck closer to Draco's, lying flat on the blanket. Draco noticed Harry's hand shift closer to his and adjusted his hand so their fingertips were just barely touching. Just as Draco's fingers crept closer to Harry's, Oliver Jones and some of his friends walked by, noticing the action.

"Oi! Malfoy! _You bent for Potter_?!" he yelled. Draco's head snapped up, recognizing the short brown hair, he jerked his hand away from Harry's. A brief second of panic washed over his face before almost clicking into his usual face of disgust, as if a switch was flipped.

"Get _off_ of me Potter!" Draco spat angrily, shoving Harry with force. Harry was taken aback by the sudden change in Draco's behaviour. Emotions coursed through him, hurt, anger, sadness.

"Fucking _fags_! No one wants you here!" Oliver yelled across the field, snickering as he walked away.

"Leave him alone, Jones!" Neville called out.

"You're only saying that because they let you join in on their threesomes!" Jones blurted.

"Enough!" Hermione stood up. "Oliver, honestly leave us alone. You're acting childish."

"Oooh poor weak fairies, need a _mudblood_ to stand up for them. I'm only saying what everyone is thinking!" Oliver quipped, walking away. Hermione slowly sat back down, a sympathetic look on her face. An uncomfortable silence passed through the group.

" _Jesus_ " Seamus muttered, reaching for the Firewhiskey.

* * *

Draco stalked back to the dorm. Emotions a whirl, he couldn't believe he was _that_ close to being outed. He barely had the guts to tell Blaise, his _best friend._ _Hell,_ he had only just come to terms with it himself. _Malfoy's aren't gay_ , he thought to himself. They're pureblooded wizards who reproduce heirs. Draco slammed the door shut behind him on his entry to his dorm. Tears in his eyes, he headed towards the bathroom. He had to fix himself before Harry came back. He couldn't let him know he wore makeup. After failed attempts at dabbing away light brown mascara streaks, and cleaning smudged eyeliner, Draco gave up and washed it all away. His eyes red and puffy, his lips swollen from crying, with tear streaks running down his face, he scowled at his own reflection. How _ugly_ he looked. His hair a mess, his face a mess; how was it even possible Harry liked him? Pain wrenched his heart, Draco knew he couldn't risk a relationship. He'd just have to buckle down into a normal heterosexual relationship, and he knew just the girl.

* * *

" _Me_? You want to go out with me?" Poppy Wright clarified.

"Y-Yes, Poppy" Draco sighed.

"I can't believe it, and to think for a second I was convinced you were gay!" she squealed. Draco blushed quickly.

"God no! Poppy you're really uh-" Draco wracked his brain trying to think of what someone would say to a girl. "You've got a- you've got nice _tits._ " He blurted. Poppy blushed and turned away, smiling into her scarf. She looked back at Draco, twirling her strawberry blonde braids between her fingers.

"Draco! Not _here_." she teased. Draco shifted uncomfortably and faked a smile which, to be honest, looked more like a grimace. She grabbed his hand and pulled him along.

"Poppy- _where are we going_?" he asked.

"On our first date silly! Remember? Everyone is going to Hogsmeade today!" she reminded him.

Draco mentally kicked himself in the shins. How could he forget?! Of course, ask her out on a Hogsmeade day, perfect. Poppy talked the entire way there, not letting Draco add anything into the conversation, which really worked out considering he hated her. He felt his stomach begin to somersault when they came closer to the main street. Just as they turned the corner, Draco saw the last thing he wanted to see that day. Harry. He saw his face fall, his heart break. He wanted to scream, and run at him, and shake him, and tell him that he loves him! But, he couldn't. Because Malfoy's aren't _gay_.

* * *

 _Yikes I feel like that chapter was rough, I'm having a hard time getting back into this and I don't know if I need a lot of praise or constructive criticism. Please review! Also if you can write smut and want to help me, please contact me! Thanks again xx_


End file.
